


Group Therapy

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [46]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Assault, Cuddles, Dom!Len, Kink Negotiation, Len Takes Care Of His Mick, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Open Relationship, Sort Of, Spanking, Sub!Mick, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Len is happy to be Mick's husband and also his dom. There is, however, one thing that his sub craves that he cannot give him. Luckily, the rest of the Waverider crew is more than happy to pitch in.





	Group Therapy

It started with Sara, as so many things did. Len knew that she‘d watched Mick struggle the past days, just like he had. It drove Len mad sometimes, that he couldn‘t give Mick what he needed, but he knew it was of no use. As soon as he‘d pick up any implement he‘d get flashbacks to Lewis and his slippers, and how he‘d tossed little Leo over his lap and went at it until his ass was bleeding. And as much as he loved Mick, he couldn‘t do it. But sometimes Mick just needed it.

Especially recently, after they’d finally gotten him back from the gulag, Mick had been antsy, more grumpy than usual and prone to violence even more easily than normal for him. Len knew exactly what he needed, but he couldn’t give it to him. And they were somewhere in the timestream floating about, it wasn’t like he could send Mick off to a leather-clad lady to whoop his ass, either.

And then there was Sara. Sometimes Len really wondered if she was a godsend, or just the biggest pain in his ass.

“Looks like Mick needs a firm hand to pull him out of wherever his head has floated off to”, she remarked one day, and Len gave her a long, hard look before walking off. He needed to find Mick, to ask him a question.

**

“What would you think about Sara spanking you?” he asked Mick that evening, causing him to nearly drop the weights he was lifting, flexing as if he still needed to impress Len. Mick chucked the weights off to the side and sat up, staring at Len much like he’d stared at Sara earlier. Then he walked over to his work table and started reassembling his heat gun, clearly still thinking. Len estimated that it was about ten minutes later when he finally spoke.

“Alright. But you’ll be there, boss.”

And of course, Len would.

**

He’d done the talking with Sara, after Mick had said that he wanted nothing to do with it, and now he was sitting on a chair in their room, Mick already naked from the waist down and draped over his lap as Sara entered, locked the door behind her and walked over to pick up the paddle and inspect it.

“Remember. No sexual actions, only spanking him. Safe word is iceberg. Either of us three calls it, it’s done.”

“Of course.” Sara gave him a firm nod, then took up her position. She was no-nonsense, Len liked her.

She picked up a fast rhythm and had Mick in tears within ten minutes. As previously agreed upon, she patted Mick’s backside as a sign that it was over, then placed the paddle down and left. Aftercare was Len’s domain, after all.

He noticed that Sara was more attentive towards Mick the next day and checked in on him a few times. They shared a private smile across the room at some point, and Len thought that maybe he could let her stay for the aftercare the next time.   
**

“Birdie said she wants to spank me” Mick announced a week later, already dragging the lady in question into the room with him. Kendra looked a bit confused, but eager enough. Len raised an eyebrow at Mick but then simply got up and went to pick out a ruler. Kendra seemed like a ruler kind of person to him. When he came back with it, Kendra was frowning, clearly expecting him to leave, but Len just shrugged at her unspoken question.

“Rules are simple. I stay the whole time, I call the shots. Any of us three says the safe word, fun’s over.” Mick had already draped himself over the bed, much too eager to get more even though it had only been a week since he’d been spanked, but Len would never begrudge his partner wanting to indulge in his kink, so he went and sat down beside him.

Kendra had yet to speak a word, but she took up position easily enough, raising the ruler.

“As many as I need until I’m not angry anymore, yeah, Mick?”

Mick just nodded and looked at Len as if for confirmation. Len gave him a smile and leaned down to press a kiss to Mick’s forehead before nodding at Kendra.

“Go ahead, then.”

And go ahead she did, letting the ruler come down with fast increasing intensity, making Mick jolt and squirm on the bed in no time. Soon, Len found himself with Mick’s hand in his own, his partner’s grip nearly crushing his hand as he writhed under the ruthless ministrations of one angry warrior princess. Mick didn’t complain though, and neither did Len, knowing that sometimes his partner just needed a strong hand to put him into place, even if the spanking wasn’t even about him in the first place. Len was sure it was not Mick that Kendra was angry with, after all, but more likely Vandal Savage and his latest escape from their clutches.

Unlike Sara, Kendra insisted to stay for a while after she was done, applying some lotion on Mick’s backside and watching as he floated in that deep subspace that only spankings managed to put him in, it seemed. She gently patted his shaved head, but eventually left before Mick surfaced again. Not that Len minded that, he was more than happy to stay alone with his Mick and hold him, gently cradling him against his chest and give him all the care he needed. Sometimes he felt like it even soothed his own, frayed nerves, the underlying anxiety he still felt whenever someone would lift a hand or an implement to hit his Mick with. But knowing that everything was alright, that he was here for Mick and would take care of him, somehow that made it better.

**

“Can I… ask you something?”

“You already are, Boyscout, spit it out.”

Instead of replying, Ray just continued to fidget, looking down at whatever piece of tech he was fiddling with today.

“So… you know how monotone sensory actions calm me down?” And of course Len did, remembering all those times that Ray’s monotone tapping of fingers or rhythmical clicking of some pieces together had nearly driven him insane. He raised an eyebrow, wordlessly prompting Ray to go on. “Um.. and it’s just… I’m feeling really frazzled lately and I thought maybe something bigger might calm me down but I don’t want to presume but Sara said and… uh...”

Ah.

“You wanna spank Mick? I’ll go talk to him, if I don’t come back to tell you no, be in our room at eight tonight.”

When Ray showed up at eight in the evening, looking even more frazzled and out of it than before, Mick was already situated just right, kneeling on the ground on a pillow and with his head in Len’s lap, his arms tied behind his back and bound with intricate patterns of black rope. He was already deep in subspace, kneeling and waiting much more calmly than he usually ever would.

Ray looked so nervous, but Len nodded at the belt on the table encouragingly. “Mick, darling, do tell Ray if you’re okay with him spanking you”, he told his partner, just to make sure that Ray knew for sure that Mick was consenting to this. Mick gave a sleepy hum and then nodded, clearly needing a lot of effort to form the words.

“Safeword’s iceberg”, he murmured, then closed his eyes and smiled, clearly anticipating the sharp impacts on his ass that he craved so much already.

Ray nodded, and despite clearly being in need of some calming action took his time to inspect the belt and test its flexibility before folding it in half and safely tucking the metal clasp into his hand. He took up his position to stand behind Mick then before reverting to sitting on a stool that Len had put beside them, so he could get a better angle.

And then, he started. He hadn’t been wrong when he’d said that it was rhythmic actions that calmed him down, apparently, for he set an impeccable rhythm, laying clean lines of pink and later red across Mick’s ass, making him moan and groan. But Mick also knew his implements, even when sunken deep into subspace, and he knew better than to squirm under a belt, knowing that accidentally making Ray hit him on his more tender parts would have painful consequences. Ray looked very concentrated as he worked, almost as if Mick’s ass was a machine and the stripes he lay on it where the key to making it work flawlessly. He would always start just under Mick’s tailbone and work his way down to the crease where his ass met his thighs, and every three passes he would lay two even stripes below that point still. Mick was gasping in Len’s lap now, and Len made sure to provide a counterpoint to Ray’s ministrations, gently cradling his husband’s head and praising him under his breath, hoping he was silent enough to break the brooding that Ray was clearly doing while he worked off whatever was keeping him from being productive. He could tell when Mick was starting to get to the ends of his endurance, but he decided against calling it off already. He knew that Mick loved being taken right up to his limits, and he knew his tells intimately and was sure that if Mick was in too deep to do it himself, he’d be able to call an end just moments after things would get too much for Mick.

He needn’t have worried though, as for all his social clumsiness Ray seemed to have a very good read of the people he dealt with. He stopped belting Mick right up at the edge, right at the moment where Len saw him opening his eyes and thinking about whether he should call his safeword now already or wait a few strokes still, right there where his comfortable subspace was starting to melt away into serious discomfort.

Ray dropped the belt on the table and knelt down next to Mick, gently resting a hand between his shoulders.

“You alright?”

Mick clearly was beyond words, but his dopey smile told Len all he needed to know. So he nodded at Ray in Mick’s stead and waved at him to come around to Mick’s other side, standing behind Len so he could see Mick’s happy face and convince himself that things were alright.

He had expected Ray to leave after that and face whatever problem he’d been kept from solving, but instead he helped Len to take off the ropes that had held Mick’s arms, and then he simply climbed into the bed after maneuvering Mick in, sandwiching him between Len and himself. Mick didn’t seem to mind that his cuddle partners had suddenly doubled and settled in comfortably, arms around Len but pressed back against Ray, making vague noises of contentment that kept Len from glaring at Ray. Ray just smiled and started to stroke Mick’s bald head as he watched him float.

“Normally more the subby type myself, but sometimes it’s so good to take control. I feel much better now, I hope he does too.” And judging from the blissed-out look on Mick’s face, he clearly did.

“I know where to send Mick then, should he get the urge to dish out a spanking himself again”, Len replied, and Ray’s grin was all the answer he needed.

**

“So.. Rory likes to get his ass beaten?”

The man in question dropped down beside Len with a beer in his hand, glaring at Jax. “Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“Nah. Just thought… I’d offer you a hand, if you ever need it?”

“Make it a paddle and you’re on, once you’re grown up” Mick grinned, tossing an arm around Len and leaning against him. Len just watched the exchange silently, he didn’t need to interfere when Mick could handle himself, after all. He had to admit he secretly did agree to the sentiment though that while Jax might officially be a grown man, maybe he was a bit young to join in on their shenaningas. And well, if he’d come to prove them wrong that’d be all the better, of course.

**

“What do you think you’re doing.” Len knew that his voice was dangerously low, and that maybe he shouldn’t pull is cold gun on his own captain, but what else was he supposed to do when he came into their room to Captain Rip Hunter holding down a struggling Mick and beating his ass with an ancient looking cane that Len was sure had not been properly repaired.

“I’m punishing your partner, just like everyone else on this ship apparently does already.” Rip sounded agitated, but Len could not care less. Mick was clearly uncomfortable and not consenting here, and Rip had not talked to Len about this beforehand, or he’d have known the rules. He took one step forward and ripped their captain away from his husband, growling as he pushed him into the wall.

“His punishment is my prerogative. Nothing happens without my approval. And if he says no, then it means no.”

“He needs to be punished for what he pulled back in Star City. Properly.”

“And he will be. I will take care of it. Now if you continue to assault my husband I will pull the trigger of this gun, so f _uck off_!”

Something must have shown on Len’s face, something to make Rip believe that he was deadly serious, as the man gave a court nod and then threw Mick one last glance before hurrying out of the room.

In no time, Len had dropped his gun and was at Mick’s side, pulling him into his arms and murmuring sweet nothings to him that he’d later deny ever having uttered. Mick didn’t say anything, but he was shaking in Len’s arms, pretending not to cry as he clung to Len as if he was a lifeline. Len didn’t mind being a lifeline for the most important person in his life, so he let him, gently rocking him as he waited for Mick to calm enough so he could get at least a little bit of talking out of him. He didn’t know how long this had been going on, after all, or how it had even started.

“You really gonna punish me?” came Mick’s quiet voice a while later, floating up from where his face was buried in Len’s neck.

“Yeah. You need to be punished for what you did there, Mick”, Len told him quietly. “But not now, and not without talking about it. I’ll think of something, and then I’ll take you out sometime for a proper session, like I always do. Don’t you worry about it, I won’t let anyone else touch you. I’m going to have serious words with Hunter still. He won’t get away with this.”

“Nah. I’ll give him a piece of my mind later”, Mick murmured, still snuggling into Len as if he was a giant teddy bear. Len didn’t mind in the least.

Seeing Mick rip into Rip later about assaulting him, and doing so in front of the entire crew was immensely satisfying, and Len made sure to give Mick an appropriate reward that night. And what reward that was… well, that would stay between them.

**

“Snart. I was told to approach you about… um. About Rory?”

Len raised an eyebrow, letting his eyes rake across the professor’s form. He couldn’t quite imagine the old man joining in on the fun, but he’d never been one to turn someone down without listening.

“What about Mick?”

“Um. That is to say… Jefferson told me that Mr. Rory enjoys receiving a spanking every now and then?”

Len watched as Mick walked into the room and stilled, keeping quiet and just watching. Stein didn’t seem to notice a thing.

“He does, yes. What of it?”

“I was wondering if.. maybe you two would be alright with...” the professor paused, clearly unsure of how to express himself. “… if you two could teach me?”

“Teach you?” This was Mick speaking, and Stein whirled around, clearly surprised to see him standing there. He recovered remarkably fast though and bravely pretended that he wasn’t blushing to the roots of his hair.

“Teach me. It has always been.. it’s always been a fantasy of mine, but alas, if one lacks a similarly inclined partner...” That was more info on Clarissa than Len ever needed, but it made the professor more endearing, somehow.

“Sure thing. You wanna come back with us now or what?” Mick put the beer back that he’d just pulled from the fridge, a clear sign that he was serious. No alcohol before or during a scene, that was one of their rules.

“Boss?”

Len allowed himself a small smile at Mick’s obvious request for his approval and walked over to his husband, placing a small kiss on his cheek. “If you’re okay with it. You go ahead and prep the room, I’ll walk him through the basics.”

Half an hour and an awkward conversation on safewords and sensitivity areas of the human ass later, Len and Stein entered the room where Mick was already waiting in front of the table where a few paddles were laid out. Mick was only in his boxers and grinned at Stein.

“Not gonna get naked for you”, he explained, and both Len and Mick had to laugh at the shudder that went through the professor.

“Thank you, Mr. Rory, I appreciate that.”

Mick took up position after Len placed a paddle into Stein’s hand and showed him how he should stand, simply placing his hands on the table and leaning forward a bit, giving Stein an easy target at a good height.

“Alright. Now this is for learning, so we will both give you directions. That might mean that Mick will not sink into subspace properly, so he might not be able to take as many as usual, but it’s just for you to practice anyway.” He went to stand on Mick’s side then and gave Stein a nod, watching as he swung the paddle and landed a blow to Mick’s thigh. It was a testament to what a good boy Mick truly was that he didn’t turn around and punch Stein in the face but only inhaled sharply, shook out his leg and asked Stein to try again.

This time, the professor hit Mick’s boxer-clad behind with a resounding smack, and Len could see Mick grin to himself. Apparently, it was good.

It continued to be awkward, but the professor was a fast learner and both Mick and Len continuously gave him tips on how to improve himself. Len had never thought he’d see Stein without the giant rod up his ass but now he seemed to get more relaxed and loose, clearly enjoying himself more than he had expected to.

Len called an end to it when Mick gave that sharp hiss that signaled that things weren’t feeling good anymore, before Mick could even say anything himself, but Stein didn’t seem to be disappointed. In fact, he was smiling broadly as he stepped back to let Mick push himself up into a standing position.

He carefully placed the paddle back down and looked around, clearly trying to figure out how he should act now and what to do. Mick shared one look with Len and grinned, then gestured at the bed.

“And now, professor… we teach you about aftercare.”

Stein’s look was _priceless._

Professor Martin Stein, Len found out, could give great hugs. He was awkward going into them, as if he didn’t know what to do with his arms, but once you were there he’d hold you tight and wouldn’t let go for several long moments, squeezing just the right amount. He helped Mick to lie down on the bed while Len fetched the lotion for Mick’s ass, and when he came back Stein was lying down too, next to Mick, with his hand touching Mick’s elbow. Mick was laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, and Stein was chattering away at him, Len only caught that it was about the heat gun. Mick seemed to be intrigued though, and Len figured he’d talked the professor into trying to figure out a good update of that gun.

He gently pulled down Mick’s boxers so the elastic rested under his butt cheeks, careful to keep the front of it in place. Both Mick and Stein had been very firm about not wanting Mick naked, after all. “It is astonishing, really”, Stein mused, and Len suppressed a snort at his choice of words, “that doing this just feels… friendly. I always thought these things could only happen in… more romantic settings.”

Mick shrugged, reaching down to hold his boxers down so Len could spread the cream properly. “Nah. Depends on what kinda scene. You say you just wanna let off some steam or practice or so, it’s great with friends. If you wanna make out or fuck with the spanking, maybe not so much.”

Len started laughing out loud as he watched Stein splutter, then go very quiet all of a sudden.

“Do you..did I just cheat on Clarissa?”He was looking down and staring at his wedding band, and Len gave a little sigh before pushing himself up and sitting on the bed with them.

“It’s as Mick said. We did this as friends. No feelings of any romantic sort. We don’t wanna kiss you, we don’t want to get you naked. Hugs should not be forbidden for friends. And for spankings...” he shrugged. “Mick sure didn’t cheat on me by letting you do it.”

“Yeah but you actively consented, boss”, Mick pointed out, and Len slapped him across the head and then kissed him for his stupid know-it-all tendencies that he’d picked up from Len himself.

“Ask Clarissa next time, who knows, maybe she wants to come watch”, he told Stein, and then grinned as he heard Mick’s booming laughter at the face that Stein was making.

He might not be able to raise a hand to his Mick himself, but apparently, that wouldn’t be a big problem from now on anymore. It seemed as though they’d found the perfect solution for it, and Mick was happy with it. And nothing made Len more happy than seeing Mick happy, so of course, Len was over the moon. Maybe, their stay on the Waverider would be a good one after all.


End file.
